The present invention relates to a lighting unit with discharge lamps, particularly for spotlights and the like.
As is known, spotlights in particular use discharge lamps of very high power in order to project, for example during a show, a harmonized beam of light with variable shapes, colors and positions.
The lamps used in the various constructive versions, when switched on inside the spotlight, generate heat, which must be removed since it would lead to breakage or burning out of the lamp if it were not ventilated adequately.
With normally commercially available lamps, the critical breaking or burning out point of the lamp is the weld at the two mutually opposite electrodes.
The temperature of such welded regions must be between a maximum value and a minimum value, since exceeding the maximum temperature would damage the lamp irreversibly and temperatures below the minimum value would lead to poor operation of the lamps.
Currently commercially available embodiments use ducted air stream fans, which are arranged in various manners so as to convey a stream of air proximate to the regions where the welds of the lamp are provided, so as to achieve the intended cooling.
It should also be noted that the selection of the power level of the fans is particularly critical, since insufficient cooling leads to lamp breakage or burning out but excessive cooling causes poor lamp operation, and therefore it is not possible to utilize the lamp easily at too different power levels, since the fixed ventilation inevitably sets an impassable limit.